Serine protease inhibitors (Serpins) represent a large (>1000) family of protease inhibitors, present in all branches of life and involved in a multitude of physiological processes. In mammals, such as humans, Serpins are important for homeostasis and although a certain level of promiscuity exists, each Serpin has a cognate serine protease(s). For example, alpha-1-antitrypsin (AAT) and alpha-1-antichymotrypsin (ACT) inhibit inflammatory proteases such as elastase, whereas antithrombin inhibits thrombin and plays a role in coagulation.
A number of specific AAT mutations are manifested in human disease, including COPD, thrombosis and Serpinopathies (cirrhosis and dementia). Currently, a small number of human serum-derived AAT formulations are approved by the FDA for treatment of COPD. In this therapeutic approach, AAT functions as a protease inhibitor similar to endogenous AAT.
AAT is the archetypical Serpin and shares tertiary structure with other Serpins. Serpins have a ˜20amino acid (aa) exposed loop, called the reactive center loop (RCL), which serves as bait for the cognate proteases. Once the protease binds the RCL, it becomes trapped, partially unfolded and destined for degradation. The cleavage of the RCL at its P1-P1′ site drives the process of protease inactivation and results in the release of a small C-terminal peptide from the Serpin molecule.